Demon Among the Roses
by Oroshi-No-Mercy
Summary: A new type of assassin is assigned to kill Gaara. The missions that lead the way to the ultimate assassination questions whether or not that killing Gaara is the right decision, but this decision isn't her own to make. With the Kazekage pulling the strings, Gaara's life is on a thin line and the scent of roses may be a deadly perfume.
1. Chapter 1

A soft moan escaped through a closed door as Baki walked through the Manor of Roses. It wasn't typical for him to enter such a house, but the Kazekage had sent him to conduct a research on their newest study since his first experiment was failing. Baki kept his gaze ahead of him until he reached the more lavish part of the manor. Servants were going about their morning chores as a draped and robed woman sat in front of her tea table. At least he could get an appointment with this woman, she was hard to pin-down.

"I'm glad you could make it, Shinobi-san," the woman gave him a cold smile.

Immediately, Baki didn't trust this woman. He didn't like the looks he was recieving from her servants. Where were this woman's pupils? More importantly, where was the next experiment? The woman must've noticed his watchful eyes, because she gave a soft sigh before sipping her tea, "She is doing her chores. I don't allow any of my students to be properly seen until they're of age."

"We're not talking about any child here," Baki grimaced as he sat on the other side of the tea table, "There's no other reason why i'd be here, I don't trust your kind."

The woman's deep brown eyes glanced up at Baki with a hint of aggression for a brief moment, but calmed down instantly. This woman, her private empire, were known as Geisha of the Sand. But, to those who knew what they really were, they were more than just pretty faces who were hired for parties and their own traditions. Those selected by the Kazekage and the matriarch were used as Floral Assassins, young geisha that had the same abilities as a typical kunoichi. The woman sat her tea down before responding to Baki, "Surely you didn't come all this way to banter with me, Shinobi. We're on the same side in every battle. Now, if you wish to discuss a price, I'd like to-"

"Anything," Baki interupted, causing a gasp from a servant, "The Kazekage has stated that he'd be willing to pay in full for the kid's expenses and whatever else she'll need for your training. Any debt she causes you will be reimbursed."

Her eyes glistened with anticipation as she hid her small grin with her hand-held fan. Baki's stomach churned at the sight. This woman was full of greed no matter how beautiful she was. He watched as she ordered one of her servants to retrieve the girl before turning back to Baki. She placed the fan on the table before sipping her tea once again. This time, her smile slowly faded and she calmly gazed into his own eyes, "You Shinobi know of war and assassination, but you do not know the art of true assassination. If the Kazekage is true to his word and her debt to me is paid in full, I will present the best Desert Rose the likes of Suna has ever seen."

Baki didn't want to question this woman further. The look she kept giving him, her cold gaze, was sending a wave of panic throughout his body. If this was just the surface of her kind, then he needed to hurry up his research. Then, the sliding doors behind the woman crept open and out walked the child the Kazekage was putting all of his efforts into. She was rather young...then again, he'd experimented a weapon out of a newborn. Baki didn't think twice about the Kazekage's decision and stood up as well as the woman. The woman went to the girl and placed her hand on the child's head as she looked over at Baki, "This is Oroshi, a native to the Sunagakure and orphaned as an infant. Her parents died in the war a month after her birth. She was lucky I found her in the stinking orphanage she was placed in."

"I couldn't imagine why you'd be in such a place," Baki retorted.

The woman gave a hint of a glare towards him before smiling. She gently pulled Oroshi behind her, "I pick out all my best pupils in such hideous places, they always end up blooming to be one of the loveliest. Now that you've seen my prize, we can discuss the fees of her lessons, clothing, shelter, food, and accessories."

Baki wasn't surprised by the price that the woman was placing on the child. However, he wasn't entirely sure that the Kazekage was willing to put all the money of his village into jeopardy for one child to turn into the assassin he desired. The shinobi left the manor feeling uneasy as he walked through the village. He'd be back to the manor as soon as Oroshi's lessons begin, but he'd wished he had grabbed another mission instead of this one.

Soon enough, he was at the Kazekage's office with his written report. The Kazekage skimmed through the pages before allowing the pages to fall onto his desk. He glanced up at Baki with a half smile, "This is going to work. I know this for sure."

"Lord Kazekage, may I speak freely?" Baki asked, then breathed easy when the Kazekage waved his question, "What about Gaara?"

This was the wrong question to ask. The Kazekage hardened his gaze before answering, "It's a lost cause. My mistakes won't happen again. Going through a demon wasn't the best idea, but having an assassin built with my instructions is fool proof."

"She'll still be a geisha with business still in her mind," Baki debated, "We can't send her to the war front, we can't make her go on missions for income. What will you do with her?"

"She'll be the first of her kind," the Kazekage sat down in his chair before leaning back, "A new kind of kunoichi, a special kind. It'll be a new tactic for war that no one will see coming. But this one, this little project of mine, i'm going to have her kill Gaara, too."

Baki froze. The child he had seen earlier, Oroshi, was supposed to kill Gaara, the Kazekage's youngest son? But...Gaara had managed to kill dozens of shinobi so far, even his own uncle. He could easily tear through a girl with some skill to her. Baki glanced away from the Kazekage before taking a step back, "I'll leave you with your work, Lord Kazekage. My next report will be on her first lesson."

"Good work, Baki," the Kazekage stated as the Sand Shinobi left the office.

"The day has finally come, Oroshi."

The bidding war was over, and the Daimyo of the Sound Country has won. From his portrait, he looked like a seemingly handsome man, but Hana, the woman who mentored Oroshi's lessons, always said that these portraits were painted lies. Hana, who had aged gently over the years, tucked the gray strands of hair behind her ear as she examined the portrait alongside Oroshi, "He should be an easy one. The thinner they are on these landscape of lies the more guillable they are to our faces. Take heed, however, Sound is not on many good terms and our country is one of their few allies. Don't start a war."

"I won't," Oroshi bowed gently to Hana, "All the precautions have been made. The shinobi have been contacted as my escort."

Hana had Oroshi sit up before gazing down at her pupil, "This will be our last meeting, Oroshi. After tonight, you will be sent off for the night i've been working hard for. Your payment has been made, and you shall be in the Kazekage's hands. Don't let him take your petals."

Oroshi nodded, her rich brown hair cascaded down her back as her silver eyes turned to the window. She would be escorted any minute now by a team of shinobi. Hana already informed her of her duties, and meeting them would start her ultimate mission. A servant entered Oroshi's room and bowed roughly onto the tatami mats, "My ladies, the shinobi have arrived."

"Retrieve Oroshi's luggage into the carriage," Hana stood up.

"Yes, ma'am," the servant bowed once again before leaving the room.

Oroshi stood and fixed her dark blue kimono, smoothing out the wrinkles before turning to Hana. This would not be a good bye. The young maiko knew that she was leaving a pupil and coming back a geisha. Since Hana has retired they couldn't be rivals. However, Oroshi gave the same cold gaze back to her once-mentor, any pupil that Hana has would be Oroshi's rival. The two gave each other a bow before Oroshi turned and left her old room. Each room that held another soon-to-be maiko gave her a look, each varying it's own weight. Some held contempt for the opportunity she was given, and some were of utter fear for the role she has been given. Not only was she dancing along the line of danger, but she was also becoming that danger as well.

The burning desert sun brazenly bestowed it's rays down heavily on the village that day. Oroshi opened her parasol as soon as she entered the outdoors to see the shinobi that she would be departing with. Baki was a familiar face throughout her 9 years of training for this moment, the other three were recognizeable faces. One stood out. Gaara. Their gaze met and Oroshi felt the air leave her body. She remained outwardly unphased as she turned her gaze to the oldest Sand sibling, Temari, and then to the middle child, Kankurou. Baki stepped forward, "If you're ready, we can depart soon."

"We're going to have to wait," Temari grudgingly commented on the number of suitcases being packed onto the large carriage solely for Oroshi, "It looks like the beauty queen is still getting her things ready."

"Any girl should have multiple choices for clothing and care about her looks," Oroshi stepped onto the stone path towards the carriage, giving Temari a disdainful look as she looked the kunoichi up and down, "Even you have the potential of caring, but it seems you have over-looked this."

"You little-" Temari growled towards Oroshi, until Kankurou pulled Temari back, "Let me go!"

"Calm down, Temari," Kankurou grumbled before pulling Temari behind him, "Hey there, my name is Kankurou if you're interested to know."

Without giving an answer, Oroshi smiled briskly up at Kankurou before entering the carriage. Temari noticed Kankurou frozen and transfixed on the path Oroshi had walked on. She angrily smacked the back of his head before turning ot Baki, "Is this a serious mission? We're taking this girl to get laid by some rich guy in Sound!?"

"Watch your mouth!" Baki snapped on Temari, then smacked the back of Kankurou's head as well, "Both of you will keep your distance from her from this point on. We're only escorts. When we reach the borders of Sounds, we'll still be her escorts. On her way back from sound, we can't be seen."

Both Temari and Kankurou looked at each other with some understanding. Then, Temari turned to see Gaara was just looking at the carraige with some interest, but soon turn towards his siblings, "What are we waiting for."

Not even a question. Temari looked back at Baki, "Are we going after anyone?"

"Not us," Baki answered as the carriage began to move and the team followed around the carriage, "If this mission goes as planned, we have ourselves a new weapon for our village."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's not really going to sleep with this guy is she?" Kankurou grumbled after they had flashed their badges to the Sound country ninjas as the entrance gate, "I mean seriously... Isn't that tradition forbidden?"

"In some countries, but the Kazekage allows the geisha to continue their business as long as he gets his fair share," Baki answered solemnly.

Temari kept silent as they followed the carriage down the path. She had her own thoughts and feelings towards Oroshi and any other female like her, but she couldn't say anything now. Especially when they were in the country that was run by the man who bought a single night with her. What made her feel off about this mission was how young Oroshi was and considering this was her first night being bought. She then turned to see Gaara following not too far from the carriage. He didn't seemed in the slightest bit interested in being there or having to complete a mission that didn't involve him killing anyone.

'Surely to Kami he wouldn't get bored enough to kill one of us,' Temari thought to herself before turning her gaze straight ahead, 'And hopefully this girl knows what she's doing.'

* * *

Oroshi sat calmly as she rehearsed the night's events over and over in her mind. She couldn't fail, not on her first night. Now that they were in the Sound Country it was time to get her items prepared. A true geisha was nothing without her instruments. Also, a true kunoichi was nothing without her weapons. With both of these reminders in mind, she had to prepare her own utensils to carry out her mission: to kill the Sound Daimyo. Oroshi pulled out her two hand held fans she would be using to dance with. The paper was a deep orange with lavender circles on the folds. She then pulled out a vial with a brush much like that of a nail-polish container. The vial contained the poison that would first put the Daimyo to sleep before actually taking affect within his body.

'If I can get close enough to him, i'll be able to sprinkle just enough on him to make him feel ready to sleep,' Oroshi thought to herself as she began to dab small amounts of the liquid on the tip of her fan, 'I can't get any drops on me. That would be a dead give-away and this mission would be a failure.'

Her breath hitched as anticipation began to rise. She recalled all her lessons as well as the training she had went through with her poisons, but nothing any lesson could provide her for real-time warfare. From what Hana explained, the Kazekage was allies with Sound. However, he wanted someone else to become the Daimyo and the only way to get his own person to power was to kill off the current one. Instead of having Hana or someone else more trained for the job, he sent her as a way to test her skills. Oroshi took a deep breath, though it did nothing to calm her down.

The moment came when the carriage slowed to a stop. Oroshi kept her calm demeanor as she was helped out of the carriage by Kankurou. She opened her parasol, though it was starting to become dusk, and was led into a rather large manor that easily towered over the manor she had grown up in. Without looking back, Oroshi gave a brisk wave to send her escort off to the destination she would be meeting them at when her mission was complete.

* * *

"I don't even want to think about it..." Kankurou groaned as he leaned against the carriage.

"Why the hell did we take all her stuff if she isn't going to stay the night!?" Temari smacked one of the suitcases angrily.

"It's just for impressions," Baki shrugged as he kept glancing from the path they had dropped Oroshi off to where they would be heading for their escape, "When she comes back, we're not taking the carriage anyways."

"So we're leaving all her stuff here!? What will she wear?" Kankurou turned to eagerly look at Baki, "And where will she stay if she has no clothes?"

"She didn't bring clothes or anything," Baki opened one of the trunks to reveal that it was filled with sand, causing Temari's temper to rise as well as Kankurou's curiosity, "Like i've explained before, Oroshi is not just a geisha nor a kunoichi. She's a mix of both. The Kazekage likes to call them Floral Assassins, but they're just basically professional shinobi mastered in poisons."

"How is she going to be any help to our team then?" Temari angrily asked as she took a step towards Baki, "Besides, this is a three-man team! We don't need anyone else causing problems!"

"By order of the Kazekage, your father, Oroshi has been placed on your team and under the Kazekage's rule," Baki glared over at Temari, "Consider her as your new teammate as well as housemate. Your father is now paying for all her expenses."

Both Temari and Kankurou stood shocked. Temari couldn't believe it...her own father was actually paying for a girl like Oroshi to live in the very house she lived in, sleep all day, do whatever she wanted at night, buy her the best clothes and accessories she wanted, and all she had to do was go one a mission or two... The blonde kunoichi excused herself as Kankurou leaned against the carriage as he gazed up at the blooming stars in the night sky. Baki went back to minding the time, trying to pick up any sign that Oroshi might be coming. Then, the silence broke as Kankurou mentioned, "You know, I guess I should be mad that my father is buying Oroshi's time, but I can see why he's doing it."

"Silence!" Baki hissed as he stood up abruptly, causing Kankurou to turn as well as Gaara and Temari to return.

Slowly, a figure was walking towards them. Oroshi approached the small camp as demurely as she had entered the manor. There was no sign of a fight on her and a small smile caressed her lips.

* * *

Once the Suna Team settled into the village after the quick escape back to their home, they noticed that one of the larger rooms was already emptied and servants from Oroshi's original home were carrying in her stuff. Kankurou watched as the servants filed in, placing Oroshi's stuff in certain locations around the room. He glanced towards Temari to see she was glaring straight at the room, "Don't look so mad. She's on our team anyways, might as well get used to it."

"Get used to it?!" Temari fumed as she pointed at the servants, "We don't need servants to do our own work! My problem is that she's even here to begin with! She doesn't belong with the other shinobi around here that actually do the dirty work!"

"Is that what you honestly believe?"

Temari's eyes widened before turning to see Oroshi fanning herself slightly. Oroshi gave Temari a dull look before passing her and standing by her new bedroom door. She turned to face her two new teammates, "I won't disagree that what I do is different from yours, and I won't be fighting in any combat situation. But I will say one thing, I'm the one the Kazekage will send in if he doesn't want a war to start, i'll be the one who sees the first blood spilled, and i'll be the one right in the middle of enemy territory. So don't tell me my pretty hands won't get dirty because they sure as hell will. Now if you excuse me, I have a little get-together tonight and I need to get ready."

"H-hey, do you need an escort? I can take you if you'd-" Kankurou gave a hopeful look to Oroshi.

Oroshi glanced over her shoulder, her silver eyes giving Kankurou a quick look before pursing her lips together, "Hm..no, I don't think so. I can't be having my clients see me escorted by a shinobi. You would bring down my price. Don't take it personally, it's purely business."

Kankurou stood dumbfounded in front of the closed door as Temari growled to herself. She couldn't believe how their new teammate was acting towards them when they had just shipped her from one country to another. The kunoichi walked over to Kankurou and patted his back, "Don't take it personally, Kankurou. Oroshi isn't like us."

* * *

Oroshi sat in a private room, her hair cascading down over her left shoulder as she looked at the opium in front of her. This was a private party paid in a double amount her mentor had ever had when it came to the Kazekage. She glanced up at the person across the table from her, the Kazekage, as he drank his sake as if it were water. Oroshi watched as he took a scroll from within his uniform and handed it over to her, but when she went to reach the parchment, he pulled it back quickly, "Did you sleep with him? The Daimyo?"

'It's common for men to ask in order to know if you're worth his money,' Hana's soft voice rang in Oroshi's ear from the memory of one of her final lessons, 'Lie. Say whatever is needed to be said. You are not a woman, you are a pretty picture of what paradise looks like to the one who buys your clothes. Remember this.'

"I did not," Oroshi answered before she took a small sip of the sake, disliking it's strong after-taste.

"Tell me how you did it," the Kazekage leaned forward before placing the opium in a long pipe, "I want to hear how you killed the Daimyo. Did you dance for him? Did you drug him?"

One of the rules Hana had placed was to never tell a soul about what happened with other clients; whether or not they were to be killed. She removed her gaze from the Kazekage before hiding nose down with her fan from the Kazekage. The Kazekage was stirred by the image, as if she were a blushing virgin, but he had to know. Oroshi could begin to see the vains within his eyes start to become more bloodshot before he slammed his palm into the table. She sat unphased by his outburst, but her heart was racing. Should she try to kill him too?

"Dammit I want answers!" the Kazekage raised his voice, "I expect a full written report from my shinobi and I expect a verbal report from you!"

He reached over and slapped the fan from her grip. Oroshi sat keenly still as she kept watch of his movements. If he laid one finger on her porcelain mask, he'd live to regret the day he threatened what kept money flowing in. The Kazekage sat back, but kept a stern gaze on Oroshi, "You will tell me, or I will cut all ties and make you work in a brothel. Is that understood?"

"Poison," Oroshi admitted as she placed the cup of sake back on the table, "I had him drink poison without realizing it. For all his country knows, he's sleeping and won't wake up."

This seemed to please the Kazekage as he let out a chuckle. Then, he extended the scroll that held Oroshi's business future. A gamble. Oroshi recieved the scroll and opened it carefully, reading over the rights and regulations she would be placed under. As much as she tried to hide the dismay she felt, it couldn't be masked. Her mouth began to dry as nausea erupted in her stomach. However, she knew this was going to happen because Hana told her so. This was to be expected and it would only further her business. It may not be forever, and it would pay for anything she could ever want. In short, the Kazekage was offering for him to be her patron.

"My Lord Kazekage..." Oroshi breathed, trying to inhale some air to calm her anxiety, "I don't know what to say..."

"There's nothing to say," the Kazekage took a shot of sake before taking a hit from his opium pipe, "Accept me as your danna, and you will be given a life of constant money. I've come across a man that will help me gain much power. Once I attain that power, you will also have some of that power. All you need to do is commit the ultimate murder on my last experiment."

Kill Gaara. Oroshi took a breath before signing herself over to the Kazekage. Only a madman would want his son killed, but she was not in the position to judge. The Kazekage took the scroll back after she finished her signature, "Take as much time as you need to in order to finish him. Your top priority now is to get as close to him as you can before making the final move. Before that, you may do as you please and answer to me."

A death sentence. Oroshi was not blind to see that the current Kazekage was crazy. How he ever came to this role for his village was beyond her, but she had to play with the cards she was dealt. Oroshi nodded before pulling out a the ceremonial gift that was to be given to her patron. She gently pulled out a Desert Rose, signifying her persona, and held it out to the Kazekage. He carefully took the flower and examined in. Oroshi's heart sank as she watched him eye her as he began to rip off each petal, one by one, in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The desert summer was brutal to the village. However, sitting within the confines in the Manor of Roses gave a small attempt at a cool breeze with the air conditioning and the fans everywhere. Oroshi sat in a simple kimono that exposed her neck-line, fanning herself as she enjoyed the peace within her original home. Hana had asked her to come by, but her old mentor was no where to be found yet. She glanced around at her servants, each holding their gaze down as they waited for her next command. With the Kazekage busy with sending his children to the Chunin Exams soon, he had very little time for herself. Oroshi, taking her gaze to the glassed window, was glad that he was much too busy to summon her.

"My you have grown since i've last seen you," Hana entered the room, her presense always gave off a cheerful essense when she entered, "It's been only a week, and yet I can see the changes."

"Onee-san," Oroshi offered a graceful bow of her neck before looking up at Hana, "I trust you wish to speak privately."

Hana gave one look at the servants before allowing them to scurry out of the room. She then sat behind Oroshi, running her fingers through her rich dark hair. Oroshi, uncomfortable with how close she was, sat stoic and thought of something else. The young geisha didn't say a word, and she didn't have to with Hana's years of experience knowing what Oroshi had wanted to say. Hana then murmured, "You're a full geisha now. A bit young, for my taste, but now have that out of the way. If it gives any consolidation, it was one of the highest the village has ever seen."

Oroshi stiffened before feeling Hana grip her hair slightly. Hana exhaled deeply before released Oroshi's hair, "I've read the paper sent from me by an old mentor from Sound. The Daimyo was found dead last night, they said the cause was exhaustion. There isn't an investigation, your mission was a success. Now the Kazekage will see your potential and the hard work i've put into you."

"Do you still love him?" Oroshi turned on her knees to face Hana, her eyes questioning her mentor.

Hana's expression did not change, but Oroshi saw the hint of a smile on Hana's lips. Her mentor then stood up, taking Oroshi's fan gently to fan herself as she walked over to the window, "There is no time for love in our line of work, Oroshi. He did not choose to be my danna because I offered only one line of work. You..."

She looked over to Oroshi with a glint of amusement in her dark eyes, "You offer two. You offer the escape to a beautiful world of leisure while playing the vipor in the night to his enemies."

"Hana," Oroshi breathed, finally being able to call her mentor by her first name felt uneasy, but she had to say what was on her mind, "The ultimate mission... I don't think I will be able to do that."

Immediately, Hana walked over to Oroshi and slapped her cheek hard. Oroshi recoiled for a brief moment before standing quickly, pulling out her hidden fan from her sash and open it. Hana froze, taking a step back. Both geisha paused at the scene they were making before taking a few more steps away from each other. The fan that Oroshi had pulled out was a last resort 'weapon' that was doused in poison. One wave towards a single person and their throat would swell up before the body began to take in the full effect. Oroshi's eyes were wide before she quickly snapped the fan closed and tucked it back within her sash. Hana, now fully aware of Oroshi's capabilities, held the hand she slapped Oroshi with and looked away, "You are my life's entire work. I was only trained in the art of beauty by my mentor, but I managed to train you in the art of beauty and poison without any help from anyone else. My danna has passed away, I have no children for myself, and you want to disobey the one goal I have given you? Oroshi, do not disobey me. Do not make my entire life's work be meaningless."

Oroshi stood still as Hana stalked out of the room as if she had actually been hit with a blow to her stomach. The young geisha didn't move for a few moments before snatching her parasol and made her way out of the manor. She barely made it a few steps out of the manor before the heat began to bake through her thin parasol. There was no way she was staying a second longer in that manor, so there was no turning back. Her servants scurried after her, begging her to come back until it was at least slightly cooler out, but Oroshi disregarded them and continued to briskly walk through the heat. The mixture of her anger, frustration, and the lack of water she had for the day started to take it's toll as she start to feel a sensation in her head. Her vision was slowly turning to black before Oroshi pinched herself to keep moving.

Then, she felt a firm hand grasp her and bring her to a place of total darkness. Oroshi squirmed away from whoever had taken her, but they placed something in her mouth and the cool, refreshing taste of water seeped into her mouth. Without even putting up a fight, Oroshi drank as much water as she could before leaning against the cold feel of the wall closest to her. Then, she opened her eyes, her vision fixating around the surrounding darkness. A familiar face appeared not too far from her, "Kankurou?"

"I saw you out there," he took the cantine away from her, "My dad would be pissed if something were to happen to you."

Oroshi recalled the other night. The Kazekage had boasted to his children about how Oroshi was officially apart of their family and their team. Temari hadn't spoken to Oroshi since, and Kankurou hadn't said anything either. Oroshi, embarressed at how he was presenting her to his own children since she was around their age, was thankful they didn't say anything to her. She looked around the small, seemingly abandoned house before asking, "What is this place?"

"It used to belong to my uncle," Kankurou answered as he showed her a small picture of two young adult siblings, "He lived here before he passed away. I kinda hang out here once in a while to get away from Temari and Dad."

Kankurou sat in front of a sturdy wooden table, it looked like he was working on Karasu or adding new parts to him. Instead of his regular ninja outfit, he wore loose, dark gray pants and a tan shirt. For once, he didn't wear his face paint either. The young geisha was able to notice how similar he looked to his father. Turning her focus away from Kankurou, Oroshi looked around the living room some more before glancing at the clock. The Kazekage hadn't planned any times to meet with her, so there was no reason to worry about heading back to his manor anytime soon. As long as no one saw Kankurou take her into that house, then she should be fine. Oroshi went to a mantle that held pictures of the Sand Siblings when they were younger, the Kazekage and his deceased wife, and the rest of the family. As she gazed at Kankurou's mother's picture, Oroshi relaxed her gaze. She felt nothing for her regarding her as the wife of her patron, but she could feel the mixture of guilt and relief that she wasn't around to see what her husband has done.

"It's none of my business, but you and my dad aren't...doing what everyone thinks you're doing, right?"

Oroshi froze at the question as she placed the picture perfectly back in it's spot. She didn't want to anger the spirit or give any reason for her to be haunted. Then, she turned slightly to see Kankurou stopped working on his puppet to ask his question, but he wouldn't look at her. Since it was just the two of them, she could speak somewhat freely, "It's not like that, it's just business-"

"Just business?" Kankurou looked over at her, his gaze hard as he got off from his seat, "Everyone in the village is ridiculing my dad for being a lech because some pretty girl, that's a year younger than me, in his home! I don't care if you're a geisha or a kunoichi, or both, whatever.. I just need to have some peace of mind that he's not a lech and that you're just trying to do your job without making things complicated."

"He's just a patron," Oroshi spoke up as she crossed her arms softly within her sleeves, "Even my mentor agrees that I'm far too young to be a full geisha, and I am, but my relationship with my danna is not a physical one. I hope that gives you some peace of mind and a better understanding of the position i'm in."

Kankurou eyed her for a few moments before grumbling to himself before taking his original seat and began to work on Karasu again. Oroshi sighed to herself as she glanced at his work. She walked over to the table slowly to oversee his work. As a puppet-master, Kankurou was one of the best in the village to create puppets for shinobi use. Oroshi noticed the type of poison he was using and watching him measure out the preferable amount, only to stun a foe instead of killing them off. She dug within her kimono for a second before taking out a vial and placing it next to Kankurou. He stopped for a second as he glanced down at the vial with a curious expression, "Are you serious? That could kill someone with just a droplet."

"It's rumored to do that, but I found out otherwise," Oroshi took a hari that Kankurou used with Karasu and placed it horizontally over the opened vial, "The fumes, by themselves, sink in around the metallic surface of your needle. If just the fumes, the poison isn't deadly. It'll numb the area that contacts the skin for about thirty minutes. The only thing your battle partner will suffer is just slight nerve damage if you hit anything vital."

The puppet-nin looked up at Oroshi before taking his hari back and continuing his own work. Oroshi took the vial and placed it back within her kimono. She turned to go somewhere else in the house before she heard Kankurou say, "Next time I fix up Karasu, i'll try your method."

Time passed until it was later in the evening. People were filing into the village for the end of their work day. Oroshi stood about two feet from the window as she watched attentively at the scene outside the house. She heard Kankurou wrapping Karasu up before strapping the puppet to his back. The two then shared a gaze for a few moments before Kankurou approached the window to look outside as well, "Going home to see my dad?"

"No," Oroshi answered softly, "I must arrange tomorrow's kimono with one of my servants."

The two stood in silence as a few minutes marched by. Then, the silence was then ended by Kankurou saying, "I heard from Baki that you're joining us for the Chunin Exams. You're not actually going to join, are you?"

This surprised Oroshi. She hadn't the slightest notion of continuing down the kunoichi path. This must've been arranged by her patron... Oroshi didn't answer his question. Instead she opened her parasol inside the house, gave a slight nod of her head to Kankurou, and left the house. She meandered through the street, her sandals barely covering her feet from the warm sand as she made her way to the Kazekage's mansion. Once she was inside the mansion, she forced her parasol into the hands of one of her servants, took off the shawl she wore and handed it quickly to another servant. Oroshi maintained a calm exterior until she found the one man she wanted to speak with, but he was already talking in private with Temari.

"You!" Temari turned, her sharp eyes ablazed with anger, "Who the Hell do you think you are!?"

"Temari!" the Kazekage took Temari's upper arm, "You will watch what you say to her!"

"How can you believe that you can just waltz right in on my team and think you can just sleep your way up to the top because of what you are!?" Temari yelled angrily, forcing herself out of her father's grip as she neared Oroshi, "I'm so sick of hearing about you everywhere I go!"

Oroshi was about to pull out her fan, until she noticed Temari was actually forcing herself not to come closer to her. The two stared each other down. Temari was the first to leave, Oroshi watched as the kunoichi slammed her door shut before turning to see her patron. Oroshi couldn't openly go off on him when there were gossiping servants all around them. Instead, she walked passed him and into his office where he trailed after her. She heard him slide the door close before approaching her from behind, massaging her shoulders gently, "Now, Oroshi, don't be so cold with me."

"Don't touch me," Oroshi shrugged him off, taking a few steps away from his reach, "You told Baki to have me go with the others when you know i'm not like them. I don't do open battles and I don't fight with other shinobi. You know I can't compete with them!"

"You're not going there to fight," he approached her, gently pinching her chin to look up at him, "You know what you'll be doing there."

He pulled himself away from her before sitting in front of his desk, "On a different subject, a new ally is arriving after you and my children leave. Upon your return, I will now have a new stand in this country as well as a strong alliance with other, more formidible countries. You do understand that your wealth with be increasing with my rise in power."

Oroshi crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall. Surely this would make her happy, to live a life of leisure, but she couldn't. Her ultimate goal to kill Gaara has yet to be complete and she would have to cross many barriers in order to get remotely close to Gaara. Oroshi turned her gaze to the Kazekage and murmured, "You are sending me to a trap, I hope you understand that."

With that said, Oroshi stood up straight and moved towards the door. Then, everything went dark in the room. The Kazekage stood before her, blocking her reach for the door. They stood perfectly still before Oroshi backed away. As her patron, she could not hurt him. However, that didn't mean he couldn't do anything to her. The Kazekage then bent down to where they were eye-to-eye, "If you were just a few years older, I would reassure you the regular way a man would reassure a woman. But you are still just a young girl, though your training says otherwise. Put your trust in me."

She was baffled by this situation. Bent down on one knee was the Kazekage, holding her hands in complete darkness, and telling her to trust him. All her teachings were screaming for her to do otherwise, but for the first time, Oroshi could feel something similar to normacy. Just feeling like a typical female. Was this what Hana felt when she was near the Kazekage? Oroshi felt her hands betray her first and hold the Kazekage's hands as well. Her eyes widened slightly as he stood up slowly, she hadn't realized how he towered over her. He then bent slightly to her forehead, grazing his lips against her forehead, "Trust me, I wouldn't have placed all my effort onto you if I didn't think you'd make it this far and go further."

What was this feeling? Oroshi felt his hand on her upper back as he led her out of his office. She stood in the hallway for a moment as she soaked in the reality of everything. Now, she was going to another country to watch the Sand Siblings compete in the Chunin Exams. The goal: get as close as possible to Gaara before the strike.

* * *

The day arrived that the team would be leaving. Oroshi sat in the kitchen, eating a bowl of rice in silence until she heard Temari's thundering footsteps echo throughout the room until she saw the blonde female enter the kitchen. The two females glared at each other for a brief second before Temari grimaced away and went through the fridge to find something to eat. Oroshi finished her bowl of rice before sipping her cup of tea then her glass of ice water. The tension was thick in the room, almost hard to breathe in. Temari then sat at the table, keeping her gaze off of Oroshi as the young geisha did the same.

"I don't like you."

Oroshi then responded to Temari, "I don't like you either."

"You're weak. You focus all your time and energy on your clothing and hair rather than on getting stronger," Temari pointed her chopsticks as Oroshi's hair.

"You've gained at least ten pounds and look like a man," Oroshi looked Temari up and down.

"That was all muscle because I want to better myself for my village while you eat nothing but rice and get skinnier until you're nothing but a stick," Temari stated as she took a bite of the cold fish she had pulled out.

"Well if we were in a beauty contest, you couldn't compete because you're so ugly and fat," Oroshi crossed her arms.

"At least I have a figure and a chest, you have yet to even develop anything!" Temari slammed her bowl onto the table.

"At least when I do develop everything, it'll be a lot better than yours!" Oroshi hissed as she clutched her chopsticks tightly.

"Ahem..."

Both Temari and Oroshi turned their heads to see Kankurou standing awkwardly as he kept his gaze to the floor. Temari snatched both bowls and threw them at Kankurou's head, "Don't just stand there, say something!"

"I'm packing my things, I don't have time for this," Oroshi groaned as she stood up to leave the kitchen.

"My dad is looking for you," Kankurou mentioned quickly.

The room became offly silent. Oroshi didn't even want to look to see Temari's reaction, but Kankurou's reaction seemed...dismayed. She nodded briefly before exiting the room and went to see the Kazekage. His office was empty, so was his bedroom, and his other usual places. Then, Oroshi was given a note by her servant that read, ' Look for me in the garden.' Well, he could've told her that to begin with! Oroshi went out the back of the mansion to see her patron standing among the small garden of cactus she had guessed his deceased wife had kept. She took out her normal fan to keep herself somewhat cool as she approached him in the shaded area, "You wanted to see me?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he held out the scroll she had given him the night he became her patron. Oroshi gave the scroll a confused glance before looking up at him, "Lord Kazekage?"

"If anything were to happen, I cannot have you bound to a dead man," he spoke solemnly, "I've made many mistakes in my lifetime, and I don't plan on making one more when I can fix it now."

"S-stop!" Oroshi took a step back, "You're still my patron..."

"Oroshi," he turned towards her, "Just take the scroll and come back to Suna with a new sense of freedom. Once your mission is complete, you'll be able to live a life of luxury and never have to depend on anyone for money anymore."

Why did she feel like this? Didn't she feel nothing for him? Oroshi could feel her eyes water up, was this what rejection felt like? She turned her back to the Kazekage, "I won't accept it. You will keep the scroll because I gave it to you!"

She heard him chuckle. This infuriated Oroshi as she spun around on her heel to see him with his hands behind his back. Oroshi balled up her fists as she glared at the ground, "Why are you doing this? Why now of all times?"

"There have been plans, and I'm not a naive man," he answered calmly, "All that I ask is that you do what you must when it comes to Gaara. I cannot have a monster destroy my village because I messed up. What's happening here will be a secret. To the village, I am your patron. You will be funded from the Kage's personal account even if something were to happen to me. But, I cannot ruin your future because of a selfish dream of mine."

He approached Oroshi and handed the scroll into her grasp. The Kazekage grazed his fingers through her hair as he murmured, "If something happens to me, I have made a seperate account for you to continue to take out as much as you need for your future endeavors. Now go, take care of my mistake for me while I clean up my own mess here. That is my last order for you as my geisha."

Oroshi watched him leave her side and re-enter the mansion. She gripped the scroll tightly, confused at what just happened. Without a patron, emotionally, she had no one to confide in. He was her only ally that she could talk normally around since he, besides Hana, knew her missions. Oroshi then felt a single tear streak down her cheek before another tear soon followed. Why was she crying? Something was wrong...

"Oroshi? Where the Hell are you!?"

Baki's voice rang throughout the air. Oroshi quickly wiped away her tears before pinching her cheeks and walked casually to the others. Temari didn't look over to Oroshi as Baki and Kankurou greeted Oroshi. Gaara, like Temari, didn't bother to turn either. Oroshi kept her gaze on Gaara before turning to Baki, "I can't run as fast as you guys."

"Temari," Baki turned to the kunoichi, "You will carry Oroshi."

"Like Hell.." Temari growled as she glared over at Oroshi.

"Yes you will," Oroshi approached Temari, but the kunoichi evaded Oroshi's touch, "I demand that you carry me!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Temari snapped.

"Both of you, shut up," Gaara stated sharply, causing Temari and Oroshi to stop their bickering for a moment.

Temari reluctantly allowed Oroshi to crawl onto her back, the young geisha resting herself against the kunoichi's back. It would take three days to get to the Land of Fire. Oroshi's gaze didn't leave the Kazekage's mansion. She could faintly see a figure from his office window. A pain to her heart made her eyes tear up again, but no one would be able to see her tears when they were running, right? What made Oroshi feel uneasy was seeing the second figure from the Kazekage's office window.


	4. Chapter 4

Unease filled Oroshi as she climbed off of Temari's back once they reached the main gates of Konoha. The weather was calm and peaceful, and the village seemed to be booming with business since all the of the villagers crowded the streets. She followed the Genin and Baki through the process of getting a pass before they fully entered the village. Baki then turned to the group, "You four stick together while I get the hotel rooms situated. And don't get into trouble."

"Can't we just rest?" Oroshi took out her fan to fan herself, "We've been traveling for three days, sleeping out doors."

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but that's what shinobi have to do sometimes," Temari commented dryly, "Lets just go look around and scope the place out."

"And a place to eat," Kankurou suggested.

"If we're getting something to eat, a drink would be nice too," Oroshi added as she began to reluctantly follow the others.

"I doubt they'll let you drink here," Kankurou glanced over his shoulder Oroshi, "They banned the Geisha business here a few years back, so there won't be any alcohol for you."

Oroshi paused as her eyes widened. Konoha didn't use geisha? That was..strange, considering how the geisha business helped Suna's economy. She kept silent as she continued to follow the others until she noticed Gaara walking off on his own. Oroshi opened her mouth to say something, only to recieve a shrug from Temari, "Let him go, he'll be fine."

The young geisha opened her parasol over herself as she continued to walk with Kankurou and Temari. Then, as they were looking through the market, Oroshi saw a small shop for kimonos. Her eyes lit up as she walked into the store to admire the merchandise. She gazed up at the displayed kimonos on the wall, their artistic patterns depicting a winter's night gave her an idea of where and when she would wear that one kimono. Her hand touched the silk fabric, making her cringe for a second...it was made with cheap silk, silk that was poorly quilted... Oroshi released the kimono as if it were diseased and went to another vendor where they were selling tea sets. Come to think of it, she hadn't had her own tea set since she lived with Hana.

"Oh my gosh...you're Oroshi of the Sand!"

Oroshi rested her parasol on her shoulder as she turned to see a blonde female that wore her headband around her waist. She eyed the girl as the blonde approached her with an enthusiastic smile, "Please tell me your the geisha from the Sand Country!"

"I am," Oroshi spoke softly, using her fan with her other hand to hide her nose down from the female, "May I ask how you know me?"

"Are you kidding? Almost every girl here has your picture from the photoshoot you that show'd the Sand Village's geisha," the blonde Genin's smile grew wider, "You're one of the Sand's geisha, and you're here in Konoha to buy a kimono!"

Oroshi had to smile, it was a fan after-all though they had no idea what type of geisha she was. The blonde Genin bought a cheap, knock-off fan to have Oroshi sign in before the two left the store. She turned to Oroshi as she held the fan, "You're probably busy, but is it ok if I show some of my friends that you're here? No one will believe me if I show them the fan."

"I would, but I-" Oroshi did have to find the others, but being a local celebrity was a bit hard to pass up, "I don't see a reason why I shouldn't."

Plus, it might lead her to get a few potential clients later on. Oroshi followed the blonde Genin, using lavish 'geisha' gestures that would make the girl more delighted. Randomly, the blonde Genin spun around on her heels as she held out her hand, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, I guess one would say that I'm the pretty girl around here."

"There you are..."

Both females turned to see Temari and Kankurou approaching, Temari seemingly disgruntled while Kankurou had his hands in his pockets. Oroshi posed as the genuine geisha, hiding her 'blushing features' from the approaching Sand-nin as she lightly chuckled, "So you have found me, I give my sincerest apologies, but I was hoping to meet the fine people of Konoha."

"Yeah, yeah, save it," Temari approached Oroshi and took her wrist, "Let's go, Baki settled the hotel rooms."

"Don't touch her like that!" Ino fumed as she slapped Temari's hand away from Oroshi's wrist, "She has a lot of work to do back in your village and bruising her would ruin her business!"

"Is she serious? I mean come one...is she really serious?" Temari gave a dull look to Oroshi, who looked away as she began to fan herself.

Kankurou looked Ino up and down before stating, "You do know she's apart of our team, right?"

Ino's eyes widened as she looked over at Oroshi, "Really? Are you also a kunoichi?"

"I am not," Oroshi breathed as she closed her fan, "I am a geisha with many talents, that is all I will say on that."

"She's here with the rest of us," Temari added sharply, her eyes narrowing on Oroshi, "Fighting or not, whatever is her damn style, she's here."

Ino looked back at Oroshi, a huge grin on her face, "That's. So. Cool! I can't wait to see how you fight in the exam! I'm totally gonna beat you, but I can't wait to see what you've got."

'Beat me?' Oroshi thought to herself as she glanced back at Ino with sullen eyes.

"Well, I better get going," Ino quickly ran off, leaving Oroshi turning back to the remaining teammates.

"That just happened," Temari sighed, "Look, lets just get something to eat and go back to the hotel."

* * *

That evening, Oroshi sat on the small balcony just outside her room. Her thoughts went to the Kazekage and what had happened moments before her departure. Though he was no longer her patron, he was still going to pay for her funds and whatever she needed through his own account. Oroshi fanned herself slowly, taking in the cool night air as the stars twinkled above her. Though knowing he was still acting like her patron while he wasn't officially her patron any longer, why did she feel like something was going wrong somewhere? Hana never said anything about this situation.

Her gaze then fell on the village beneath her. How was she supposed to compete in this Chunin Exam? The skills she were taught were of assassination, not of a ninja. Oroshi took a deep breath before closing fan. She'd figure out the rest as it came. For now, her main objective was to get closer as she could to Gaara.

Oroshi stood up, looking closely to as far as she could to spot the crimson haired shinobi. In the distance, she spotted him atop Kikyo Shrine. She bit her bottom lip. How the hell was she supposed to get up there? Oroshi sighed as she peered over her shoulder and into her room. Temari wouldn't help her. Kankurou? He'd question her. That only left one shinobi. The young geisha quickly left the balcony, went through her room to the hallway where she heard grumblings within a small enclosed office. She tapped on the door and was beckoned within. Baki sat at a small desk before pausing at what he was reading when Oroshi stepped into the office, "What is it that you want, miko?"

"I'm not a miko," Oroshi mentioned first before shutting the door behind her, "Take me to Gaara."

She could hear Baki hold his breath for a second before exhaling. Baki then looked back down at the scroll he was reading, "Absolutely not."

"Excuse me?" Oroshi whispered, "You know my orders, they're direct from the Kazekage and-"

"My orders are to keep you four alive," Baki stated as he turned his glare back to Oroshi, "Those orders are direct from the Kazekage as well. Gaara is too unstable right now. If you were to even get within twenty yards of him, he could kill you without even thinking about it."

Oroshi flinched for a moment before opening her fan to not look at Baki anymore. She had no way of influencing this one. Which meant there was no way she could even begin her objective anytime soon. She heard Baki groan before saying, "Look, just focus on the exam. The only reason you're in it is for your own goals. Can you just go with that instead of rushing into things?"

"It'll have to do for now," Oroshi closed her fan before going back to the door, "Goodnight."

* * *

Kankurou woke earlier than the rest, well maybe not Gaara but he knew his younger brother was probably somewhere in the hotel. The puppet master showered, ate, and was one of the first to leave the hotel to find the location of the school building for the first exam. As he walked through the streets, vendors were already opening their shops for the day. It was almost like his own village, but less sand and not as hot. Kankurou then walked passed a store that looked more like a tourist spot than an actual store. There were posters on the front with Oroshi's pictures, dressed in a traditional crimson red miko kimono and a pink parasol. He stopped walking as he gazed up at the pictures.

"I don't like her, but i'll at least say she puts on a pretty face."

Temari appeared besides him, Kankurou looked from his sister to the poster, "Yeah..."

"Don't go for her, Kankurou," Temari gave a concerned look for her brother, "I won't stop you, but I don't get a good feeling from her."

"You too?" Kankurou asked in a whisper, "I thought it was just me, but... Maybe it's just because Dad and..."

"Don't think about it," Temari stated as she had Kankurou walk towards the school building, "I don't like her, and I don't know what you feel for her, but she's apart of our team and I'm going to expect that she put effort like the rest of us."

"I don't think she'll make it honestly," Kankurou sighed as he put his hands behind his neck, "Did Baki ever say why she's here?"

"I don't know," Temari shrugged, "Maybe to try and get her kind and our kind to merge together sometime."

The two Sand-nin stopped in front of the school building where the first exam is to take place. Kankurou was pleased that it wasn't too far from their hotel. He then looked to Temari, "I know you don't like her, but I want to give her a chance to see what she's like without the make-up and kimonos. Maybe she's more like us than she appears to be."

"That or she's a killer in disguise," Temari commented as she headed towards the stores, "I'm going to get some things, i'll meet you guys over here later."

Kankurou had a sinking feeling about Temari's comment. He wanted to at least get to know Oroshi so he could figure her out a little more than what he had already found out about her. So far, he knew she hadn't gotten with his Dad, she knew about poisons, and that she was a little famous in this village. The puppet master headed back to the hotel, maybe he could something more out of her through the exam.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this what you call breakfast?" Oroshi poked at the hard rice in her bowl, "I thought you knew how to cook, Tema-chan."

"Don't call me that!" Temari stated sharply towards Oroshi before crunching her teeth against the hard rice, "They're just...well-done."

"Well-done means soft," Oroshi grumbled, then placed her chopsticks down, "I need to lose weight anyways..."

"You're as thin as a rail," Kankurou commented, "At least drink some milk or something."

Oroshi's stomach gaveaway her desire for food with a load growl, she patted her stomach as she looked through the fridge in the tiny kitchen. Leftovers from last night's dinner would do the trick. Once the food was properly heated, Oroshi sat back at the table to eat...only to realize the others were at the door to leave. Temari rolled her eyes, "You took too long!"

"I'm going to eat," Oroshi picked up her chopsticks, "I'll be there before the first exam starts."

"You better..." Temari growled, quickly leaving with Gaara.

Kankurou sighed as he realized he was the only one willing to stay and wait. He went back to the table, rubbing his index finger on the table as he heard Oroshi beginning to eat. Every moment or so, he would glance up at her when she wasn't looking. Today she wore make-up, well she always wore her geisha make-up. A small noticeable black line drawn by coal outlined her eyes, her lips painted with the color of pearl gloss. Her kimono matched her lip gloss, a simple shade of pearl on her simple kimono.

"Why don't you wear the complicated kimonos like on the festival days?" he asked in between her bites.

"I have a patron," Oroshi answered casually, "mikos and geisha that don't have patron wear more elaborate kimonos. Those who have patrons have the option, I choose simple because it's easier."

Kankurou watched as a few minutes passed, "We really should go soon-"

"Then c'mon already," Oroshi interupted as she stood by the open door.

When did she...? He waved it off. This was his time to figure her out piece by piece. Kankurou noticed that she was wearing the weird, tall sandals that he only saw mikos wear. Before he could ask, Oroshi opened her parasol and said, "If the exams start today, others will need to think i'm a handful when really..."

Oroshi easily twirled around before bending backwards close to a 90 degree angle, "I'm very agile on my feet."

When she straightened herself out, Kankurou was confused by what he had witnessed. She keeps a lot of secrets. He then asked, "Are you nervous at all? You don't have any shinobi training."

This made Oroshi's demeanor change slightly. She couldn't answer him. It was only a few mintues that they approached the building for the first exam, and her anticipation was rising. From the beginning, she had been nervous to join in the shinobi for the Chunin Exam. Now, as she walked through the halls with her pass as well as her placement number for her seat, she was more excited than any time before.

"See, see! I told you she was here!"

Oroshi walked into the crowded room, Kankurou trailing behind, with mix gestures towards her. Some didn't seem to notice, others awed, most of them just stared because others were gawking. The young geisha used her fan as a barrier as she walked to Temari and Gaara, causing the blonde kunoichi to face palm at what she was wearing and using it to get attention, "Okobo shoes...why couldn't you just wear something normal?"

"Oroshi!"

The geisha turned to see Ino and another pink-haired kunoichi, both jabbing each other with an elbow until the pink-haired kunoichi approached her, "I'm such a big fan of your modeling! How do you keep your complexion so clear in that heat? Do you have your kimonos tailored? There are so many things I want to ask you!"

"This is the reputation you give our village," Temari sighed as she turned away from the scene.

"All of you, shut up. You're annoying."

Hearing his voice for the first time gave Oroshi a chilling sense of fear through her blood. She had never heard Gaara speak before and now she understood why so many people had died before her to kill Gaara. One could hear the monster in his voice. Oroshi kept her fan up to hide the fact she wash holding her breath, slowly releasing the air before hearing Ibiki announce the beginning of the exam. There was a small commotion of a blonde shinobi known as Naruto, who seemed quite comical to say the least.

* * *

Hana sat in front of the Kazekage, no make-up, her hair in a messy bun, and her kimono was a far cry from orderly. Her eyes were puffy and red, her voice hoarse, and her skin was flush. She still managed to look up at the Kazekage, wanting the urge to cry but couldn't find the tears, "This can't be happening..."

"It's been fore-seen," he spoke as if he were speaking of the weather, "And he's here. I was mistaken to believe any of my efforts would work. The effort I did put in has given me nothing but grief. All that I ask is that you keep your end of the promise, make my final command a reality."

"Lord Kazekage," Hana sat up on her knees, reaching out to him, "Please, don't do this, let me help you!"

"Get her out," he turned to a shinobi at his side.

"Lord Kazekage!" Hana raised her voice as the began to drag her out, "Lord KAZEKAGE!"

* * *

"Begin!" Ibiki announced.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Oroshi sat far from the others as she gazed down at the paper in front of her. These questions looked like chicken scratch on paper, did a type writer do this? She didn't even bother to pick up a pencil to give any kind of answer, these were far beyond what she was ever given. Pouring tea at a ceremony nor poison tricks couldn't give her mathmatical ninja answers. She barely glanced carefully to her sides to see that others were trying to figure out the answers. Oroshi sat straight in her seat as she continued to gaze down at the test, wondering how she got in this place to begin with.

Then, a silver-haired male in glasses caught her attention. He was a few rows in front of her, but he was shining his glasses in the light. To those who weren't keen on this would believe this to be a happy accident. For Oroshi, she could recognize his reflection in the glasses and he was peering right at her. He didn't show her his answers, he didn't motion his glasses anymore when their gaze came together. They just sat there looking at each other. A sudden wave of nausea hit Oroshi before she looked away first. What the hell was that about? His piercing, dark eyes penetrating her own silver eyes, seeing every secret she ever kept... Oroshi decided at that point she'd avoid him, he made her sick to her stomach.

Twenty minutes had passed and no sign of getting this test anywhere near done. Oroshi's mind was growing tiresome of trying to figure out any of these answers. It was completely impossible! She knew every vital organ on the body, every artery location, how much poison to use to bring damage and not kill, and even to latch onto someone's trust and gain powerful secrets, but she didn't know when the shuriken would kill someone if one ninja was from a 32.3 degree angle on a tree and another was on a 22.5 degree angle South-south-east of the target.

Ten more minutes passed, Ibiki announced that the final question would be given in thirty twenty minutes. Oroshi was growing desperate. She knew Temari would try to kill her if she let this exam pull her out of the Chunin Exams. Sweat began to dot along her brow, threatening to ruin her make-up as she felt her heart racing in her chest. Oroshi tried to find some type of answer, or some thing that would make partial sense to put down for some type of credit.

In those last thirty minutes, Oroshi tapped her pencil against the paper as she contemplated her escape back to Suna and return her life as a normal geisha. Of course, she'd have to find a way to avoid Temari, Kankurou, and especially Gaara for ruining their chances this year to be a Chunin. More importantly, she'd have to keep a great distance from Temari. Then, Oroshi froze when Ibiki announced that it was time for the final question. She held her breath, her heart racing beneath her skin as she opened her fan to hide her anxiety. Ibiki then gave those who wished to leave a chance to leave..with their team as well. Oroshi glanced to Temari to see the blonde kunoichi glaring daggers right at her. Where she didn't fear Temari at this moment, she knew it was just easier to pretend that she knew that she would pass this first exam.

"You all pass," Ibiki spoke with a proud smile.

"I knew this was all just a test," Oroshi fanned herself, causing Temari to face palm from across the classroom.

"You wouldn't know a test was to begin with..." Temari grumbled before there was an explosion entering the room.

A woman wearing a beige trenchcoat and a mini-skirt leaped into the room, announcing the second exam. Temari then slammed her palms into the table as she stood, "Now wait just a second, we just finished the first exam! We can't even get a break?"

"It's better just to go straight into the next one," Oroshi stood as well, pointing her closed fan at the female Jonin, "Isn't that right, sensei?"

"I like this one already...there's too many of them, Ibiki," the female Jonin commented dryly to the first test prompter, "Alright you maggots, I'm Anko and your second test prompter. Follow me to your second exam!"

Oroshi held a small smile on her face as Temari turned to look over at her from over her shoulder. The geisha knew that getting on Temari's nerves were running thin and possibly not the best source of entertainment anymore. She walked out with Kankurou as Temari and Gaara went on ahead. Oroshi looked at Kankurou from behind her open fan, "Did you do the test?"

"Yup," Kankurou looked over at her, "Didn't you?"

"Not an answer," Oroshi took a breath, "Such trivial things you shinobi go through."

"By the looks of this next exam, I don't think you're going to be calling us 'trivial' anymore," Kankurou smirked slightly, giving Oroshi a nudge.

Oroshi hesitated that turned into her paling even more at the sight of the test area. The Forest of Death, a survival exam. She couldn't believe how real the Chunin Exams had gotten now that she realized who she was facing and what she was up against. Oroshi was swift on her feet to get to the others as she began to fan herself a little faster, "It certainly has gotten hot..."

"Look," Temari took hold of Oroshi's arm, pulling her away from the boys, "I know you don't exactly fight, but you can't screw this up for us. You got lucky on the first exam. This one is now a little more important, so don't slow us down."

"I can fight," Oroshi took her arm from Temari, "It's a different style...but I can fight."

Temari narrowed her eyes on Oroshi, "I really don't like you, and you don't give me a lot of reason to respect you. If you so much as mess a small part of this up for our team, I will end you in that forest and say that you were eaten. Give me some reason to keep you around."

Oroshi watched as Temari walked back to her brothers. She could see the look of doubt in Kankurou's eyes and Gaara just looked right passed her. Something inside the geisha made her want to prove to these shinobi that she was more than capable of fighting through the art of death. Oroshi strapped her fan inside her sash as she began to walk towards her team, she would show them exactly what she could do.


	6. Chapter 6

The second exam began. Oroshi barely had enough time to grab hold of Temari's clothes to at least go with her own group. Her grip was weak, but she managed to at least hold herself up for a few moments. Then, her eyes widened. Her grip was sleeping. Oroshi began to speak up, "Hey! Wait! I can't hold on that much!"

There was no response. Oroshi's eyes widened even more as she felt her grip slip from Temari's clothes. She felt herself fall from a great height before slamming her back into a branch before falling straight to the ground. Oroshi landed on her back, causing more pain running up her spine, and emitted a cry of agony. She could barely move without wanting to cry out even more, but she held in her pain. There were other teams in the exam who could seriously hurt her. Oroshi remained still on the ground as she stared up at the tree tops from her position. A few minutes passed, where was her team? The young geisha felt a pit of anger begin to form in the pit of her stomach as she imagined her team long gone from her spot.

'They wouldn't dare just leave me here as open bait?' she thought to herself, 'I wouldn't put it passed Temari, but Kankurou would probably stand up for me. Gaara… No, not Gaara.'

It felt like an eternity before Oroshi finally had the courage to slowly sit up. To her dismay, her kimono had been torn up the front. It would take her a lot of time before she could send for another one. She was about to lean forward to check her ankles before she felt a stiffening pain in her pack. Oroshi let out a painful cry before biting her lower lip to silence her wails. If she can't move, she wouldn't be able to protect herself. Then again, she didn't have a scroll, so she wouldn't be useful to any opposing team.

"Oroshi?"

The young geisha turned to see Ino rushing from the brushes towards her. What was she doing here? Oroshi reached out to the blonde kunoichi, "Ino-chan…My team..they've abandoned me."

"Here!" Ino knelt down to Oroshi, "I think you hurt your back, I have some herbs here that will dull the pain."

"Ino-chan, I can't thank you enough," Oroshi smiled up at the blonde kunoichi.

She could see that Ino was carrying a scroll in her pouch. It was in plain sight… Oroshi took the herbs to heal herself before Ino's team came into view as well. The fat one, Choji, and the lazy one, Shikamaru. Oroshi had barely any time to heal herself before Ino went on yapping about her teammates and how they were going to be Chunin and whatnot. The young geisha's eyes kept a dull gaze on Ino as she kept talking and talking before Oroshi pulled Ino into a tight hug. The blonde fell silent as Oroshi whispered, "From this point on, we are sisters. I will remember your act of kindness until my dying breath."

This seemed to please Ino because Oroshi felt the tight hug received back from the blonde. It was then that Oroshi took the scroll, but not without Shikamaru noticed. He glowered at Oroshi, "Hey, you might want to give that back to us."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Oroshi asked as Ino slowly pulled away, "Ino-chan…"

"Shikamaru!" Ino snapped at her teammate, "Don't embarrass me in front of Oroshi-chan!"

"She just stole our scroll!" Shikamaru raised his voice as he took a step closer to Oroshi, causing Ino to intervene, "I'm not letting her leave our sight without our scroll!"

"Oroshi-chan would never take our scroll! She's a geisha of the Sand and has a reputation of being one of the kindest souls of her land!" Ino balled her fists, "And I won't let her reputation be lowered because you think she stole our scroll!"

"H-hey," Choji stammered, "Where'd she go?"

Ino and Shikamaur looked away from each other to where Oroshi once sat. They were dumbfounded to see that she had disappeared! Ino then checked her pack, her throat drying to dust as she realized that Oroshi had, indeed, taken their scroll.

Oroshi had to smile at her efforts. So far, she had survived a bad fall, taken a scroll, and all that without lifting a finger. The young geisha limped in one direction, having no idea if she were heading towards the Tower or not. Oroshi just kept walking as best as she could before she felt too weak to carry on. Out of breath, exhausted, hungry, and in terrible pain, Oroshi found safety next to a large tree. She couldn't believe she actually had one of the scrolls, now all she needed was one more.

"Just one more…" she breathed as she slowly closed her eyes, "Just one more…"

It seemed like sleep was eluding her due to her discomfort being outside. Oroshi kept opening her eyes until the moon was fully in the sky. Then..she heard breathing. She shot her eyes open to see she was surrounded by three male Genin from the Land of Grass. Oroshi could see what was to happen. Her breath hitched as she sat on her knees, "You three better leave before my team comes back!"

"Team?" one of the male Genin with goggles looked at his teammates, "I don't see your team anywhere. I see Oroshi the Geisha in front of me with a scroll."

Oroshi kept silent, she had to keep calm to bide herself time. Whatever was to happen would happen, but she couldn't let herself fall to prey because she was outnumbered. She pulled out her poisonous fan as one neared her, "If you wish to have a taste, I'm afraid that you may not be able to handle the sensation."

"Is that a challenge?" the one who spoke first smirked, "Hold her down."

"There is a story of a Geisha that was born under a full moon," Oroshi began as the other two neared her, "She was in the same position as I am."

They grabbed hold of her arms, slamming her against the base of the tree. Oroshi kept her gaze on the one approaching male as he began to take off his belt from his pants, "She lost her price on a full moon because she walked by herself one night from attending a party. Her mentor found out and banned her from ever becoming a Geisha in her house, saying she was no better than a whore."

"Cover her mouth," the approaching male genin stated as he sat in front of Oroshi.

Oroshi tossed the fan to the ground, causing enough air movement to spread the airborne poison to affect the two genin holding her. They gagged for air before finally feeling their throat begin to close on them. The third, however, was the one approaching her covered his mouth and took a step back. Oroshi then stood up, picking up her fan as she neared him, "She was the dawn of the new Geisha. Taking revenge on the ones who took her price, her murders were so swift and so beautifully done that she was taken back by her mentor to continue her path as a Geisha. She is the mother of my kind, the path I follow, and the person I must become. You have threaten my price, and I cannot allow that. For that, you must die."

"H-h-hey!" he fell on his behind as he crawled away from Oroshi.

The young geisha raised her fan to kill him as well, her expression revealing that she felt nothing for killing him. Then, a sound caught her attention. A familiar sound. A puppet then separated her from her potential rapist, Karasu? This scared the male enough to run from the scene as Oroshi staggered back to the tree to safely have herself sit once more. Kankurou then appeared, wrapping Karasu back up, "The hell have you been?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Oroshi breathed as she put her fan way, "Where are the others?"

"At the tower, I'd say 'lets go' but you're in no condition to travel," Kankurou approached her.

Oroshi watched Kankurou's every move as he neared her to examine her back. She wasn't too keen about him coming too close to her, but she had to trust him. He was her teammate after-all. Oroshi turned slightly for him to look at her back more closely until she heard him ask, "Uhm…I can't really see with your kimono…"

Without question, Oroshi undid her sash and lowered the top of her kimono down to just above her behind. She sat still as he examined her back. Kankurou then murmured, "It looks like you bruised a few spots, but nothing serious. You can..ugh…fix your clothes now."

Oroshi obliged and tied her sash tightly around her waist before leaning back against the tree. Kankurou sat next to her as he kept an eye out for anyone that decided to come by. She glanced towards him for a brief moment before asking, "Why did you come back for me?"

Kankurou looked back at her to answer, "You found a scroll we need. I knew you wouldn't be a lag on us."

This, for some reason or another, made Oroshi blush. He actually believed in her to be better than the others. She looked away from him as she smiled softly. Oroshi then whispered, "Thank you…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kankurou asked, "That story you were telling those guys, is that true? Was that the real origin of your kind?"

"Yes," Oroshi answered as she turned towards Kankurou, "Her name was Amaya, Lady of the Moon. She was mostly famous for her nightly dances, but more remembered for her assassinations. Her missions were only done at night when she was with the client-to-be-killed. Thus, the tradition carries at night."

Kankurou eyed her before closing his eyes and leaning further back against the tree. Oroshi could see the frustration in his reaction. She somehow felt uneasy telling him too much of what she knew about her kind. Did he not fully trust her? Though she was his father's geisha for a short time, that didn't mean that she was just an asset of his father's legacy. Oroshi felt a burning sensation back in her stomach, was that how he really saw her as? She felt her anger boil before turning back to the sand shinobi, "If you think I'm just some Geisha passed around, you're highly misunderstood. I could've handled that guy back there if you hadn't interrupted, and I would've been just fine if you hadn't shown up."

"I never said any of that," he shrugged as he kept his eyes shut, "I came back on my own because I was worried about you."

Oroshi sat speechless. He…he was actually worried about her? The way his father felt about her was one thing, but for him to actually care was another. She felt more than uneasy sitting next to him and scooted herself away from him. Then again, she was flattered that he felt that way towards her and scooted back. Oroshi felt torn between her emotions as she sat next to Kankurou.

"As soon as the sun rises, we need to get back to the tower fast," Kankurou stated as he turned away from her, "Gaara and Temari are already there, and they'll be waiting for us."

That was right, the others were waiting for them to show up. It was their fault to begin with seeing how she couldn't grip onto Temari tight enough to keep up. Oroshi could barely sleep knowing that, one, they were outside and, two, that she had slowed her teammates down. Since she wasn't a natural kunoichi, she couldn't put up a better fight like the others. She could kill someone in their sleep or when they weren't paying attention, but to be in a one-on-one fight was another. Oroshi tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before she began to lightly shake Kankurou, "Hey, wake-up."

"Mmghmm.." Kankurou grumbled as he turned, unawake, towards Oroshi, "What?"

"I want to go now," Oroshi whispered.

"Can't you wait until morning?" he asked groggily, "I'm exhausted.."

"Pleeeaassseee," she took hold of his arm, "I can't sleep out here and it's better just to go now."

"When I'm half asleep…" he laid back against the tree, "In the morning."

"Now," Oroshi stood up, "Lets just go."

Kankurou looked up at her before yawning, then standing up. He then approached Oroshi and kissing her softly. Oroshi's eyes widened at the sudden sensation against her lips. She hadn't been kissed like that before, ever. Not even pulling away, Oroshi accepted the unexpected gift before she felt Kankurou pull away from her. She searched his gaze, wanting to understand why he would do that, "Kankurou…"

"You're pretty good," he commented as he propped Karasu on his shoulders, "Who did you kiss before?"

Oroshi remained silent. She didn't want to reveal her clients' past nor whom she had killed before. The disappointment in Kankurou's eyes were all she needed to feel bad about her own past. Her gaze fell to the ground as she felt his course hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze, "It's okay, I'm not expecting you to be perfect for me. Just give me a chance is all I ask."

She didn't know what to say. He then had her grab onto the wrapped up Karasu so they could go back to the Tower, so she didn't exactly have any time to question Kankurou. Oroshi held on tightly this time, it would mean certain death if she were to let go. Kankurou carried her all the way to the tower where Temari and Gaara were still one of the first to arrive. Once Kankurou was safely on the ground, Oroshi let go of Karasu and stood on her own two feet before walking in with Kankurou, the memory of their kiss still lingering on her mind. She remained silent even though Temari had made a few remarks about her being late and that Kankurou wasted his time trying to find her.

The young geisha was unwilling to stay close to Kankurou though they waited for their sensei to show up. Then, in their private room, Baki finally appeared. He kept a watchful gaze on Oroshi, "Well?"

"She got lost," Temari commented as she placed a hand on her hip.

Baki narrowed his eyes on Temari, "You let her get lost? Did you want her to die?"

"It's not like she can't defend herself," Temari argued as she glared at Baki.

"You are the only one fighting her on this with me," Baki growled, "As a kunoichi, you should respect any other female who fights along side her kunai. Get with this, Temari, Oroshi is your teammate and she is a kunoichi as well as a Geisha. You should respect her more for trying to be both roles of a female."

Temari remained silent as Baki turned his attention to Kankurou, "You risked your life for your teammate, and as a Suna shinobi you understand how important it is to keep as many lives as you can without sacrificing your own. You saved Oroshi's life as well as your own."

Baki then turned to Gaara and said not a word. Gaara seemed…unnerved. It was odd to see him in such a blood thirsty state. Even Oroshi was unwilling to stand too close to Gaara. Baki then sighed before addressing the entire team, "The four of you have passed the second exam, and will continue to the third without a hitch. There may be only one problem when it comes to the third exam."

He then looked straight to Oroshi, "Any battle you have from this point on, you will lose."

"I can-" Oroshi spoke up to defend herself.

"I mean on purpose," Baki corrected himself.

Oroshi gave a confused look as Baki approached her, "We will speak further on this, but for now you will understand any fight you have after this point will have to be lost on purpose. Don't show your true abilities, just enough to keep their attention before losing."

He then spoke to all of them, "That is all I have to say. Go to the main room to speak with Hokage and listen to his speech."

Gaara was the first one to leave as Oroshi remained in the same room with Kankurou and Temari. She turned to Temari to see the blonde Suna kunoichi approach her, "Temari, I-"

"I'm sorry," Temari looked away from Oroshi, "I didn't see it that way before. Lets just forget about the stuff before and look ahead."

With thtat said, Temari left the room to follow Gaara before Kankurou remained in the room with Oroshi. The two gave each other a nervous glance before leaving the room as well. Oroshi didn't want to say much to Kankurou about their kiss. For all the others know, it didn't happen and she wanted to keep it that way. She wasn't like Temari or the other kunoichi's. Oroshi couldn't have personal relationships. So, since that was that, Oroshi wanted to keep her kiss and feelings for Kankurou as low as they could go. However, that meant that Kankurou had to understand as well. But… Oroshi and Kankurou approached the main room wither the Hokage sat waiting for the others as well, she didn't need to explain things to Kankurou just yet. He was still just a Genin and she was a Geisha. She would be able to get another Danna soon and he would have to understand her situation.

Oroshi stood with her team when Ino's team sulked in. The young geisha opened up her decorative fan to hide the smile as Ino and her two teammates glared at her as they walked passed her. So, one of her 'fans' realized her true intentions? Oroshi couldn't help but smile at her own talents. Now Ino understood what it was that Oroshi really did. Trick people into trusting her until they lose something precious to them, whether it be a scroll or their own life. Oroshi closed her fan before turning her attention to Gaara, "Are you ready to fight the next exam? I'm sure it'll be harder than this one."

Gaara just glanced at her. She had taken her own scroll as well as almost kill someone, but there was no blood on her hands. The young Geisha noticed Gaara look away from her back to his own thoughts. Oroshi was confused on how to get his attention. That is until a certain ninja squad walked in all beaten up. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, all beaten up, walked passed. Oroshi noticed Gaara staring at them and took quite interest in them. So, it was like that? All she needed was a little blood on her hands? That could be done swiftly. Oroshi opened her fan as she looked through her potential targets. All of them looked good enough for her to actually fight with, but the one she would need would be someone that Gaara noticed. There were three that she saw Gaara take notice of: Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga. All three were good a hand-to-hand combat, which she lacked, but she would have to find a way to get in an arena with one of them to kill them off for good if she were to have Gaara's interest.

"You're staring at them," Kankurou stated dryly.

"I'm looking at potential clients," Oroshi smiled over at Kankurou, "The kind of client's only mind kind takes in."

He gave her a quizzical look before saying, "I'm not sure if I want to know what you mean."

Oroshi opened up her fan again to hide her smile. She knew what she meant. In order to get closer to Gaara, she would need to get his interest first. That meant she had to become an open killer. This meant she would be revealing her secret arts that Hana had taught her that were supposed to remain in the private area of a bedroom. Now, Oroshi thought to herself, to complete the goal given to her by Lord Kazekage, should would need to show those arts in full view of an audience. Oroshi tore her kimono at the highest part of her thigh without revealing her undergarments. She had to use all of her talents on this one if she were to win the next round as well as complete a vital step in her goal.


End file.
